


Of Starlight and Earthlight

by Karri



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karri/pseuds/Karri
Summary: A young one sees the light of the modern world for the first time.





	Of Starlight and Earthlight

Of Starlight and Earthlight.  
Summary: A young one see the lights of a modern world at night for the first time.  
Rating: G

oOoOo

“What is that you have there?”

At the sound of the voice, Estel jumped up, a wide grin splitting his face as he clutched the picture that he’d spent the morning working so hard to draw. “It’s for you, papa!” he explained, jumping up into his father’s outstretched arms.

“Oh,” his papa cooed, admiringly. “You have drawn yourself and your friends very well.”

“Don’t be silly, papa,” he laughed. “It’s not my friends and I; it’s the Fellowship…from your story!”

“Ah, of course,” Papa replied, in a tone that suggested that it was, indeed, quite obviously exactly that. “But who else has joined the adventure, for the Fellowship had only nine, and you have drawn eleven fellows.”  
  
Estel nodded proudly. “I decided Mama and I should be a part of the adventure, too.”

Papa smiled. “I see,” he said, gazing upon the picture thoughtfully. “And you have drawn yourself Hobbit-sized?”

Estel beamed. “Of course, for you did say they were the size of a child,” he replied, sagely. “And I am the size of a child, too.”

“Of course!” Papa agreed. “And Mama is…”

“She is here, next to you, Papa,” Estel answered, pointing a small finger at the two tallest fingers at the opposite end of the picture.”

“Of course,” Papa replied. “And Mithrandir beside us?”

Estel nodded and beamed even brighter at his papa’s astute analysis.

“Then the Men, Aragorn and Boromir…?”

“No, then Aragorn and Boromir, the Elves,” Estel replied, matter-of-factly.”

“The Elves…” Papa repeated, bemused.

Estel nodded and then, with a roll of his eyes, explained. “Baranion says there was never such a thing as Men and so they ruin the story. He thinks it is better to just have Elves and Hobbits and Mithrandir and Gimli.”

Papa quirked his head, thoughtfully, studying his child’s expression. Seeing that Estel was quite serious, he asked, “Why does he not believe there is such a thing as Men?”

Estel gazed up seriously. “Well…I have never seen one, and he has never seen one; nor has his papa or mama or grandpapa or grandmama.”

“Ah!” Papa replied. “And so they cannot be…” Estel nodded, solemnly. “But neither have you or he seen a dwarf or a hobbit.”

Estel nodded once more. “That is true, papa, but everyone knows that there is a Hall in Mandos set aside for the Dwarves, so they must exist, and though we have not seen Hobbits, there are lots of stories about when the Hobbits came overseas with Lady Galadriel, so they must be real, too.”

Papa nodded. “But Men… They are made up?”

Estel nodded sagely. “Baranion says all the best stories mix up real stuff with make believe to make the story better…”

“Ah,” replied Papa. “And the Men are the make believe?”

Estel nodded, once more.

“Hmm,” Papa murmured pensively. “And if I should tell you that not a word of this tale is make believe?”

Estel grinned. “Baranion says grown-ups always say that…”

Papa nodded, comprehendingly. “Well,” he stated, matter-of-factly, “this seems the sort of issue we should be able to resolve, with the proper assistance…”

Estel whooped as he was shifted onto his papa’s strong shoulders. “Where are we going, Papa?” he asked, as his papa set of at a quick pace.

“To prove Men are real, of course!”

Estel laughed and settled in for the adventure…whatever it was going to be.

“Here we are!” Papa announced, after what seemed an age, then bounced his shoulders to get Estel’s attention when he did not reply. Estel stopped humming the song he’d been singing and gazed with wide eyes at the garden ahead of them.

“Papa, this is Lord Elrond’s garden…” he said with evident wonder.

“It is,” Papa stated. “For I must ask him to ask another for a favor if I am to proof to you my tale of Men is real.” Estel eyes stayed wide as Papa shifted him off his shoulder and stood him on the ground. “Run along to the kitchen and fetch some biscuits while I speak with Lord Elrond,” Papa instructed, with an encouraging pat. “We wandered off before lunch and now it is after, a fact that your belly has noted, even if your head has not yet observed.”

Estel’s brows rose slightly, but just as they did, his stomach growled, provoking a giggle. “Yes, Papa,” he replied, before darting off, his nose guiding him in the proper direction as much as memory—they had, after all, only called upon Lord Elrond but once or twice that Estel could recall.  
He was well into his second plate of biscuits when Lord Elrond’s melodious laugh broke his concentration.

“I see you approve of the chef’s hard work,” Elrond observed, wryly. Estel grinned. “I hope you have saved a few for your Papa…” he added, provoking a blush from the child. “No matter,” Elrond continued, before Estel could reply, “for you are staying for supper. I dare say your Papa will last that long…”

Estel’s eyes widened once more. “Staying for supper...!”

“Indeed,” Elrond confirmed with a chuckle.

“But Mama…”

Elrond laughed, merrily. “Do not worry, young one. Your Papa has sent word of this adventure; she shan’t be worried.”

“Oh good,” Estel stated, sincerely, provoking a smile from Lord Elrond. “But why…,” he began to ask, his young face screwing up in bewilderment.

“You have an adventure to complete,” Elrond explained, solemnly. “But the next part of your path cannot be traversed until the sun set.” He smiled then, as Estel gaped up at him wonderingly.

oOoOo

Estel woke slowly, lifting his head off Papa’s shoulder as a gentle hand shook him awake. He had been certain anticipation would keep him from sleep as they journeyed…he knew not where, but it had not.

“Are you ready?,” Papa asked, pointing in the direction of a ship. Estel could only nod mutely, his mouth agape and eyes wide as he stared at the ship, and the man, before him. Papa laughed, knowingly, before introducing the man. “Estel, this is Earendil, the Mariner. Earendil, may I introduce my son, Estel.”

Earendil smiled, earnestly. “It is my sincere pleasure to meet you, young one,” he greeted. “Your papa tells me you believe Men are make believe.” Estel blushed slightly, but nodded affirmation. “Well, let’s settle the matter, then, shall we?” he suggestion, guiding them aboard the great ship with a gesture.

“Are you ready,” Papa whispered in his ear as the ship set sail. Estel nodded, dutifully, dubious though he was that he ACTUALLY was ready. Lord Elrond! Earendil! This adventure was getting very grand, indeed!

He gaze flittered about as they traversed the great expanse beyond the world, and Estel had soon forgotten the purpose of the journey in his wonder and joy. Thus, he started slightly as Papa’s hand on his cheek abruptly directed his gaze downward. “There,” he heard whispered in his ear.

“Where?” Estel asked, uncertainly.

“There,” Papa repeated, a finger guiding his attention toward very distant lights. They shimmered and blinked like starlight, and for a moment, Estel wondered if that was indeed what it was—new stars that he had not before seen. But then the great ship moved nearer, and Estel saw that the lights came from land far far below.

“What? Where?” he stammered. He had never seem such light in Valinor. It shimmered and blinked like starlight, but the colors were wrong—not the soft flow of stars, but a harsher light…more furious and demanding than Elbereth’s light.

“The world of Men,” Papa whispered.

Estel stared, agape for a moment, but then… “Why do Men grow their stars upon the ground, Papa? And why do they make so many? How does one enjoy the beauty of them when there is so much light that there is hardly room for the night at all? And where are Elbereth’s stars?” he added, as he abruptly ascertained that he could no longer see the more delicate lights so visible in the night sky of home.

“Elbereth’s stars are where they’ve ever were,” Papa assured, a subtle hint of sorrow in his tone. “Simply overshadowed by the brightness of Man’s light. As for your other questions…I cannot say with certainty, for I have not the mind of Man and so cannot think as a man thinks.”

“Perhaps they think Elbereth’s stars aren’t bright enough,” Estel mused, “for theirs are exceedingly bright.”

“Perhaps,” Papa replied, thoughtfully. “Such would be very like the ways of Men, for they are always tinkering with and improving, as they believe, even the most perfect of things.”

“Are they never satisfied?” Estel asked, his face screwed up in bewilderment.

His papa shrugged… “It seems the strongest trait of Men that they are not.”

Estel’s head cocked pensively. “Is that good or is that bad, Papa?”

His papa shrugged again. “I cannot say,” he stated simply. “It is the way Iluvatar made them, so I cannot say it is bad, I think. For though I no more know the mind of Iluvatar than the I know the mind of Men, I trust in his song.”

Estel nodded and returned his gaze to the lights of Men. “It is good, then,” he stated, with innocent sincerity. “And it is beautiful, too, I think,” he added, after staring a while longer. “In its own way, a different way…it IS beautiful.”

“As are Men,” Papa agreed. “In their own, different way…”

The End.

 


End file.
